


Let's Make a Baby

by galaxygaydreams



Series: Alyannette Week 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alyanette Week, Alyanette Week 2018, F/F, Future Fic, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: When Alya whispered into her ear, Marinette couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “What the hell did you just say?”Day seven forMiraculous Ship Fleet'sAlyannete week. Prompt: Future





	Let's Make a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song for this fic: [Paradise Waiting by Vacationer](https://open.spotify.com/track/4NE5xdWSouL5tnWqzVD1Ug?si=gKk4P7Z4SZq8fN7vfR6U1Q)

When Alya whispered into her ear, Marinette couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “What the hell did you just say?”

Alya, who was holding in her own laughter, played fake offended. “What? That was supposed to be hot.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Marinette looked up at her wife, who had stopped moving altogether, too distracted by their current position to even pull out. It would feel awkward if Marinette wasn’t too busy laughing. “You think whispering ‘let’s make a baby’ is dirty talk? We don’t even have the right kinda equipment for that.”

“Are you saying I can’t actually use my purple dildo to actually get you pregnant with my child?” 

“Alya stop, oh my god, I can’t breathe.” Marinette pushed Alya off of her, both of them laughing too hard to continue having sex. It was a few minutes later, laughter finally subsiding to light chuckles, when Marinette spoke again. “Do you actually want a baby, for real?”

Alya looked over at Marinette, searching her face to see if this was another joke. “To be honest, I’m not sure. Do you?”

“I’m not sure either.” Marinette looked up at the bedroom ceiling, contemplating what life would be like if they had a baby. “We’ve been married for a few years now, this is around the time people have children. Plus, your mom would be thrilled.”

“She would, but she’s been bothering us about grandchildren since we moved in with each other. We should only really have kids if we feel ready. Do you feel ready?”

Marinette reached down to grab Alya’s hand. “I think so. What about you?”

“Yeah.” Alya smiled, rolling over so that she was once again above Marinette, giving her a kiss. “I know I joked about it before, but would you actually want to carry the baby, if we had one?”

Marinette felt Alya’s fingertips gently brush against her stomach, and she shivered slightly. “I think so, yeah. What about you though?”

“I dunno,” Alya began kissing Marinette’s neck, mumbling her answer into her skin. “Being pregnant was never something that interested me.”

“What if...” Marinette could feel her breath getting heavy. She was trying to focus more on their conversation and less on the attention Alya was giving her, but it was difficult. “What if it was your egg?”

“What, like my bun, your oven?”

Marinette let out a light chuckle. “Yeah, that’s one way to phrase it.”

“That would be really cool actually. I’m down for that.” Alya smiled at Marinette, reaching up to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

“So, what do you say? Wanna make a baby?” Marinette slid her hands down to rest on Alya’s hips, tugging at the straps of the harness tied to it.

“Right this second?” Alya laughed, even though the question was no longer as funny as it was before to either of them. “I don’t know if we are going to be very successful at the current moment.”

“I mean, we could always try, you never know.” Marinette pulled Alya into a kiss, wrapping a leg around Alya’s waist.

“Yeah, you never know.” Alya began to move her hips again, making Marinette gasp. “Let's make a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day! We made it!!
> 
> All the thank you's to [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful editor, and a big thank you to you for reading!
> 
> I've written fanfiction in the past, but I've never participated in a fic week like this. I feel pretty accomplished, I managed to write 7 stories in the span of two weeks. That's a lot of writing for me, but I'm hoping to continue writing MUCH more in the future!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a scene in the movie Arrival with Amy Adams. It's a part where her husband whispers "Let's make a baby" right before they have sex and it's always bugged me bc she acts like its all sexy or whatever when I think if my partner did that to me I would react more like Marinette did in my fic. But it turned sweet eventually, so that's good.
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com) if you want to see me whining about writing  
> [My Alyanette playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1281903778/playlist/5LywaLWrMmXauGdQmUX7Ib?si=RcmruIkXTr-ODxMB9SBjfw) for all the songs I will be including with my fics this week + some extras
> 
> See more Alyanette goodness at [Miraculous Ship Fleet's](https://mlshipfleet.tumblr.com/) tumblr!
> 
> big thank you again for reading!


End file.
